Pibesdey
by Imorz
Summary: Hadiah kali ini bukan abu papan tulis, kok. Apalagi sampah rautan pensil atau kumpulan tutup botol sirup. [ #MakkiMarvelousDay ].


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Pibesdey © Imorz

Hadiah kali ini bukan abu papan tulis, kok. Apalagi sampah rautan pensil atau kumpulan tutup botol sirup.

[ #MakkiMarvelousDay ]

* * *

Hanamaki memeriksa kalender di ponselnya, tepat tanggal 27 Januari dan ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri menantikan ucapan dan hadiah yang akan hadir untuknya. Ia sedang bergerumul bersama Iwaizumi, Yahaba, Kindaichi, dan Kunimi. Sisanya sedang sibuk menata _gym_ kembali.

Diskusi ringan antar anggota klub voli hari ini adalah mengenai siapa yang paling populer di antara mereka. Andai menggunakan sistem polling dan koresponden adalah murid Seijoh, Oikawa akan menjadi juara umum—tidak, mereka sudah tahu jawabannya, justru mereka sedang membahas siapa yang akan menjadi juara kedua.

Iwaizumi menyela, ada baiknya Oikawa dikeluarkan dari pilihan, tidak seru jika makhluk satu itu diikutkan karena hasilnya tidak akan pernah adil. Yahaba tidak setuju. Oikawa Tooru adalah bagian dari tim, kapten pula, jika dikeluarkan berimbas pada polling yang hanya akan menjadi krik-krik tanpa peminat. Justru dengan adanya Oikawa bisa menjadi pendongkrak. Opininya diangguki oleh Kindaichi dan Kunimi. Hanamaki yang berada di sebelah Iwaizumi sibuk mengorek kuping tanpa membela kawan yang kalah didebat kelompok.

"Aku kira justru Mattsun yang harusnya paling populer. Maksudku, dia tinggi, dia besar, atas-bawah—m-maksudku, kakinya yang besar—"

Ketika Hanamaki bersuara, semuanya mendadak memperhatikan. Mimik mereka seakan mengatakan tengah memproses keras perkataan Hanamaki yang kelewat ambigu.

Iwaizumi yang pertama kali bersuara. "Yang di antara kedua kakinya mungkin maksudmu."

Hanamaki menjetik jari. "Ah, iya pinggangnya besar."

Kunimi menyahut. "Lokasi pinggang tidak di antara kaki."

"Lah, memangnya begitu?"

Iwaizumi mendadak frontal. "Burungnya Matsun besar."

"Tidak perlu diperjelas, woi!"

Yahaba menghela kasar. "Tapi tetap saja, kalau kita mengadakan polling siapa yang paling populer, jelas Oikawa-san pemenangnya. Kita mendiskusikan siapa yang berada di tempat kedua."

"Makanya aku bilang itu Mattsun." Hanamaki memperkuat pendapatnya.

"Yakin? Yang bilang Mattsun populer itu cuma kamu. Mana ada yang tertarik sama lelaki tinggi-besar, atas-bawah, muka mesum—oh, ada. Kamu."

Kalimat Iwaizumi sudah seperti sarung tinju yang menghantam wajah Hanamaki sampai babak belur.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengingatkan, Yang Mulia Hajime yang terhormat."

* * *

Bersih-bersih _gym_ telah rampung, anggota klub mulai bersiap pulang. Hanamaki yang sedang membasuh muka dihampiri oleh Matsukawa dan lelaki itu bilang akan pulang bersamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _pibesdey_ Makki."

"Gitu aja?"

Matsukawa menoleh heran. "Kenapa?"

Hanamaki mengangkat wajahnya yang seratus persen bete. "Tepungin, kek. Apa, kek. Datar banget ultahku tahun ini. Mau mati aja rasanya."

"Jangan, dong. Kamu itu satu-satunya material _fap-fap_ -ku. Kalau kamu mati, hiburan Mattsun kecil juga hilang."

"Sinting!"

Perjalanan pulang dihabiskan dengan obrolan ringan; lebih banyak mengenai acara komedi yang menjadi tontonan langganan keduanya di tengah malam dan berita gim konsol terbaru yang mendunia. Matsukawa memutuskan untuk menemani Hanamaki sampai ke rumah. Tidak banyak alasan, ia hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu pada lelaki itu ketika sesampainya nanti.

Kemudian langkah mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana kediaman keluarga Hanamaki. Matsukawa cepat merogoh tasnya, mencoba mengambil benda yang ditujukan untuk lelaki itu.

"Nih."

Itu adalah sebuah kotak biasa berwarna beludru, tanpa hiasan apa pun yang istimewa. Hanamaki ragu ingin menerima, curiga isinya hanya sesampahan rautan pensil atau kumpulan tutup botol sirup. Karena pagi tadi Matsukawa jahil memberinya kotak ukuran kecil, yang ia kira adalah hadiah ulang tahun pertamanya, ternyata isinya abu papan tulis. Kurang kerjaan.

"Betewe, apaan nih isinya?" tanya Hanamaki memeriksa.

"Dildo."

"WOY."

"Liat aja ntar."

Mata Hanamaki memicing tajam. Bisa dibilang tingkat kecurigaannya meningkat drastis dan isi kepalanya mulai memikirkan berbagai cara bagaimana membasmi Matsukawa seandainya isi kotak berisi benda-benda menjijikan (dan kurang penting). Dildo termasuk benda menjijikan, baginya.

Tutup kotak dibuka perlahan, cahaya kuning imajiner yang menyilaukan ikut mengintip dan membuat segalanya menjadi putih. Hanamaki wanti-wanti ingin membuka matanya.

Isi kotak adalah kaset gim yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Topik yang paling berhasil membuat Hanamaki menggebu-gebu ingin menabung agar bisa memperolehnya, ternyata yang diinginkan sudah di depan mata dan reaksi Hanamaki tidak bukan hanyalah menganga.

"Astaganaga."

Matsukawa terkekeh melihat reaksi Hanamaki. Sesuai harapannya, Hanamaki akan memperlihatkan reaksinya yang lucu. Sayang ponselnya mati dan ia tidak bisa mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"Gimana? Suka?" tanya Matsukawa.

"Suka! Suka! Agak aneh sih, kotaknya besar, isinya cuma satu kaset gim— _oh my God_! Apakah yang kulihat ini lima voucer diskon tujuh puluh persen kedai kue sus perempatan?! Aku ga mimpi, 'kan? Matsukawa Issei! Kamu memang sobat karib yang paling mantul!"

Matsukawa mendesah kecewa. "Gila, aku cuma dianggap sobat karib doang."

"Terus maunya apa?"

"Pacar, lah."

"Ih, Mattsun homo."

"Emang."

Hanamaki tertawa terbahak. "Ya sudah kita berdua homo bareng-bareng, tapi diam-diam aja."

"Siapa juga yang mau teriak-teriak." Matsukawa menutup tasnya rapat dan mengusap rambut lawannya. "Aku pulang dulu, ya."

"Langsung pulang? Ga mau kukasih sun dulu?"

Diberi lampu hijau, Matsukawa mendadak tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mana? Sini." Telunjuknya menepuk-nepuk bibir.

Hanamaki mendekat, tangannya maju menepuk kedua sisi pipi Matsukawa, membuat bibir lelaki itu monyong. "Gantengnya."

"Ayo cepetan cium."

"Ga jadi. Banyak orang. Nanti kita masuk koran!"

Kesal, perempatan urat muncul di kepala Matsukawa. Ternyata Hanamaki berpotensi menjadi tukang php. Untung Matsukawa sabar, untung tadi dibilang ganteng.

" _Bye_ , pacar baruku. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kucolok kamu, baru nanti tahu rasa!"

Teriakan Matsukawa membuat Hanamaki kembali tertawa kencang. Ia memberikan _kiss bye_ alay dan menutup pintu. Lalu kembali membukanya.

"Mumpung orang rumah ga ada, mau colok aku beneran?"

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: humorku anjlok, btw. selamat ulang tahun, hanamaki takahiro! selalu romantis sama mattsun, ya :))


End file.
